The Vampiric Angel
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU.She's a high class vampire, he's fated to be her angeL a.ka. her eternal mate. A love between a soul less girl and an ordinary human. Can an angel save his deus from eternal damnation? ON GOING. Warning: contains YAOI. RyoSaku. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 My Precious Prey

**The Vampiric Angel**

**by Witchangel**

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and its Original characters isn't mine. "The Vampiric Angel" is the fourth installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology.

**Warning: Characters are slightly OOC.**

**Chapter 1: My Precious Prey**

It's already past one o' clock of the afternoon and the students of the Seishun Academy start walking back to their classrooms. She is in the rooftop of the science building. Well, she didn't need to bother herself to eat lunch like those humans. She doesn't need to eat. She only drinks. Yes,she is. She drinks blood. Only blood. What kind of creature she is then? Oh, she is one of those creatures that never sleeps, an immortal and prey upon those lowly creatures like humans and animals. In a simplier word, she is a vampire.

The Vampire Girl brushes out the dirt from her school uniform. She then brushes her long brown mane and put it in a high ponytail before leaving the place to go back to her classroom.

When she entered the classroom, she noticed that all of her classmates' eyes set upon her. She gave them a faint smile and headed to her seat which is behind of the class and beside the classroom's window. The Vampire Girl silently stares outside the window as her boredom overcomes her. She heard her classmates giggling on their conversations.

"Did you know? Echizen-san would be our classmate! That's so great! He's one of the hottest guy on school!" she heard one of her classmates said.

The Vampire Girl rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Stupid human girls, what's so special to that human lad." she thought.

Their Chemistry Teacher and a lad came and the other students arranged themselves to their proper seats.

"You have a new classmate. As you all know he's just recently arrived from America. He's name is Echizen Ryoma." their teacher said. The Vampire Girl turns her head to the direction of the new student. Her inner demon suddenly panics. Her smelling ability rises. The blood of the new student is calling her. She felt her fangs starts to draw within her mouth. She let out an inaudible growl.

Echizen Ryoma felt something odd cold feeling spreading throughout his body. He knows someone eyes set upon him. He looked around and find those cold golden eyes staring at him. Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

'What's with that look?' he thought.

He stares back at the young lady. She has a pair of golden eyes. Her long curly hazel hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her delicate white skin glows radiantly.

'Hn. What a beauty.' Ryoma thought.

"Oh, Echizen-san, please take your seat of the front of Ryuuzaki-san." their teacher said.

'Oh Great! Great Torture's coming!' The Vampire Girl said to herself.

Ryoma walked in the aisle and approaches his seat. He stopped and met again the eyes of the Vampire Girl. He smirked back at her before taking his seat. The Vampire Girl clenches her teeth in dismay. Too much temptation. Too much torture. Oh, what the hell's happening? She has a great grasp of self control yet the newcomer easily breaks down these walls. Her throat is burning. His blood is a tempting elixir.

She stares at the back of the newcomer and drifts to his well leaned shoulders and neck. She gasped as she sensed the warm blood of his pumped through his veins. Without any warning, the Vampire Girl rises from her seat and surprises her teacher and her classmates.

"What's the matter, Ryuuzaki-san?" their teacher asked.

"I'm not feeling good, Sensei. Can I please ditch the class today?" the Vampire Girl asked sweetly.

The Teacher's expression on his face changed and nodded back at her.

"Yes, you may Ryuuzaki-san." the Teacher replied.

"Thank you." said the Vampire Girl.

She took all her belongings and left the classroom filled with confused classmates.

"Ehh? How did she do that?" Echizen Ryoma's seatmate asked.

"Do what?" Ryoma asked.

"That! That she made the teacher agreed to her to ditch the class!" his seatmate answered.

"Maybe she uses her charm." one of their classmates intercedes.

"Anyway, I'm Horio Satoshi." Ryoma's seatmate said. He just nodded at him.

"Who is she?" Ryoma asked.

His unibrow seatmate gave him a confused look.

"Who?" Horio asked.

"That girl who just ditches the class." Ryoma replied.

"Oh, you mean Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Well, she's the most popular girl in this school to bad she doesn't have an eye to the boys." Horio said.

After their chemistry class...

Ryoma put his hands at his side pockets while walking around the Sakura trees behind the Science buiding. He suddenly felt an unbearable pain in his right wrist. It feels like it's burning his flesh. He runs toward the faucet that is near at the school's gymnasium. The cold water runs through his burning flesh and he hissed in pain. Not so long the pain instantly fades away. He looked at his tormented wrist seeing something's new.

"What is this?" he said.

His wound is still fresh but he find it odd. The wound has formed an odd symbol he didn't know what could it mean.

She run towards the rooftop of the building. She needed to calm herself or else she would turn to a murderer monster. It's good somehow that his scent is very faint now. It would help her compose herself going back to normal. She took her phone to call her half brother, Kunimitsu.

"Mitsu-nii-chan." she said.

"I know what happened. Shusuke told me." her brother said. Well, that's good. Shusuke's precognition ability saves her time to explain the things that happened. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation in her right wrist. She cried in pain.

"What happened?" she heard her brother asked from the fallen phone.

"I... I felt a burning sensation in my wrist, nii-chan." she said.

"Go home, Sakuno. Now." Kunimitsu commanded.

Sakuno grabbed her things and disappeared to the mist. When she materializes she is in her brother's study room. She looked up to see her brother analyzing her wrist in an instant. He's wearing a grey polo shirt and a pair of black trousser.

"I guess. You're right, Kunimitsu." a voice rises behind her brother. She looked at the other side seeing Shusuke standing behind Kunimitsu.

"Nii-chan, what's happening?" Sakuno asked.

Kunimitsu folded her sleeves back to its place and turns around to look at the book lying on his study table.

"It's seems you've just met your angel, Sakuno-chan." Shusuke said with his smile.

Sakuno look at him then shifts to her half brother. She frowns.

"What? What's an angel, Nii-chan?" she asked.

Kunimitsu gave her a look commanding her to take a seat first. She obediently seats at the near coach.

"An angel is the soul mate of a vampire. Not all vampires have their own soul mate. An angel could be a human or vampire. But it seems to your case you ended up having a mortal mate." Kunimitsu said."Saa... that's too bad. I'm planning to be mated with Sakuno-chan. Too bad, she's a Class S vampire and she ended up claiming by a mortal." Shusuke intercedes.

"What? I don't like it, Nii-chan! I don't like to be mated with a mortal! If ever I would mate someone, it could only be you or Shusuke-kun." Sakuno blurted out.

"But the two of you are already bonded." Kunimitsu said stoically. "The symbol embedded on your wrist symbolizes his affinity with your wicked soul." he continued.

Sakuno fell silent. She understands clearly about this mating and angel thing. Oh, how bad it is. She ended up having a mortal mate. Lady luck isn't her side.

"You don't have to worry, Sakuno. As long as you haven't kill your angel, he would resurface your hidden abilities in fullest extent." Kunimitsu said.

That night, she decided to trace her angel to know more about him. She found him sleeping silently on his own room. The full moon gives her more opportunity to observe her sleeping angel.

Ryoma was awakened when he felt something strange near him. He silently rose from his bed and stares outside his window. He finds nothing and brushes his dark green locks before slumpering himself back to his bed.

Sakuno silently listens to his rhythmical breathing and heartbeats. She growls to herself feeling the bond between her angel and to herself getting stronger.

"Echizen Ryoma. My Angel. My Mate." she hissed while flashing her red eyes and elongated white fangs.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Ryoma stares at the girl. Something's telling him he knows her. 'She's mysterious.' he thought. Why does he feel that she's summoning his soul to go to her.

**Chapter 2: Fall in Love with Me, Angel**

...

(A/n: Finally! The fourth installment is out. Please! Please! Kindly leave your helpful reviews. n_n)_++witchangeL


	2. Chapter 2 Fall in Love with me, Angel

**The Vampiric Angel **

**by WitchangeL**

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

Warning: This Fic contains slight YAOI and some explicit contents. Ryoma and Sakuno are kinda OOCs here. Be informed.

**Chapter 2: Fall in Love with Me, AngeL **

...

Ryoma yawns as he seats besides his father in their dining room table. He took a bread from a basket and chewed it lazily. He looks very sleepy and tired. The sound of sizzling cooking dishes can be heard from the kitchen. His father is busy reading the latest daily newspaper beside him.

"What's the matter,brat? You look tired today. Isn't it is too early to act like that?" his father said.

He frowns and stuffs his mouth with a newly cooked eggroll and munch some bread pieces. He gulped and drunk a hot chocolate drink.

"Shut up, Oyaji. I'm not feeling well today. I haven't a good sleep last night." he replied.

"How's schooling, Ryoma?" he heard his mother asked as she joined them at the dining room.

"Fine, Okaa-san. The usual thing. Nothing seems to be interesting at Seishun."

He stretches his right arm to take another bread when all of the sudden his father grabbed his wrist and take a look on it closely.

"Since when did you have this mark?" he heard his father asked seriously. He raises a brow in confusion. It seems his father has knowledge about his unusual marked on his wrist. He sees his mother gave a worried look at his father. 'Something's going on.' he thought. "Since last week." he answered. "Why Oyaji? What about this mark?" he asked.

He sees his father stood up from his seat and looked at his neck sternly. He narrows his eyes and glares back to his father.

"What are you doing, Oyaji?" he asked.

"Ryoma, did you already have a girlfriend?" his father asked him.

He frowns again ang sighs. Can't his father stop picking on his private life? Oh hell, he doesn't have a lovelife anyway.

"Iie, Oyaji. I'm not interested to anyone." he uttured.

"We'll see...we'll see." he heard him replied.

It's been a week since he started attending Seishun Academy. He's currently enrolled as a third year highschool student. He found it quite boring and uninteresting. It seems like a usual school anyway. He become awarely famous in a short span of time not just because of his looks but because of his inteligence and abilities. Everyone seemed to be awed by him except for a one girl from his class. She looks at him as if she could read him like a book. He feels a peculiar attraction towards her. Everytime she looks at him, he feels like she's summoning his soul to go near her. Her name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

She have a beautiful wavy reddish brown hair and eyes. But her eyes bother him the most. As far as he could remember, her eyes are pair of amber when he first saw her but after that it he always sees her eyes as reddish brown.

"Did Ryuuzaki uses contact lenses?" he asked his seatmate whose name is Horio Satoshi.

"Huh?" Horio replied confusely. "No. I've never seen her wear contacts. Why?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Ryoma replied.

Because of this peculiar feeling, he started to see her as different to others. He found out that she's quite popular to boys too. It's just too bad that she didn't have an eye to them. She is also a good cook. She excels in their cooking lessons and to their subjects especially in history and music. But she doesn't participate in their physical education subject. She just attends the lectures but never engage herself when it comes to playing sports. Other than that, she's the current vice president of the student council since Ryoma was being elected unanimously as the president by his girl fans.

He walked inside the school building and saw her taking her notebooks from her locker. He reached his own locker which is two blocks away from her. He noticed that she stiffened and stopped as he opens his locker to pick his books.

"Ohayou." he suddenly uttered. This is the first time he dare to speak to her. She looked surprised at his sudden greet. She gave him a shy smile and bowed her head slightly.

"Ohayou, Echizen-san." she replied.

He took his books and closed his locker.

"Let's go, Ryuuzaki. We're going to be late for the first class." he said while she closes her locker.

"Hai." she said shyly.

They walked together side by side at the school's corridors. Ryoma saw the faces and eyes of their schoolmates looking at them.

"Are they dating each other?"

"Oh my! They both look perfect for each other. We didn't have any hope!"

"Kawaii!"

"Gosh, Ryuuzaki-san is so gorgeous. I'm not surprised Echizen fell to her beauty too."

He heard them say these. They were giggling and gossiping to each other. 'Why don't they mind their own businesses.' he thought. He looked at his side to see what's the reaction of the girl beside him to their rumours. She seems serious and unaffected. She walked gracefully and elegant beside him. She looks like a matured woman who cannot be easily destructed. When they reached their classroom, she swiftly moved to her table at seated at her chair. She took a compiled papers from her book bag and start writing.

Some days had passed but they haven't talked to each other since that day. It was their chemistry class which is after their lunch break, she arrived late at their class and was scolded by their teacher. As a punishment, she was told to do the cleaning of the apparatus used during their laboratory experiments and checking the inventory of the apparatus.

He opened the Chemistry Laboratory room and sees her disposing the reagents and chemicals used in their experiments.

"You don't have to do the cleaning. I am in charge to that duty today." he told her.

"No, Echizen-san. It is my punishment for being late so I must comply." she replied.

He furrow his brows. He knows that she always arrived late to their class but this is the first time she arrived too late.

"Why are you late anyway?" he asked.

"I overslept." she lied.

He gave her a 'Hn' then helped her to clean the apparatus and do the inventory.

"I'm sorry if I haven't attend our meeting." she murmured. They have a supposed meeting at the student council but because of her late attendance to their class, she missed the meeting.

"That's fine." he replied monotonously. "Are you going home already after this?" he asked.

She shook her head as she wipes her hands with clean towel.

"Nope. I'll finish evaluating the class reports before going home." she replied.

'She's really busy. She seems to have a lot of things to do.'

"I'm sorry about that. I know I should help you sort it out but we have kendo practice this afternoon." he apologized.

She flashed one of her angelic smile to him and took her bag.

"It's alright. I have a lot of extra time, Echizen-san." she said.

The next day, he received a love letter in his locker. He wonders who's the sender. It didn't have any sender's name written on it. The letter said that they would meet at the rooftop of the Science building at their lunchtime. He wonders if he should go or not. Well, he isn't a heartbreaker but definitely there are so many girls cried because of him. Surely, this girl will be one of them too.

He opened the rooftop's door and looked around it to see if his admirer already arrives. As he turns to his right, he saw a familiar feminine body frame standing near the fences. The wind blew her reddish brown hair and make it sway beautifully in the air. She's not facing him but instead looking sternly at the far place. He walked towards her silently. 'Is she my secret admirer?will she confess to me?' he thought. Now, something's bothering him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to break her heart and pushed her away from him. He likes her... What? He likes her?

"Ryuuzaki?" he called.

The girl turned around and sees him looking at her.

"Echizen-san, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He gave her a confuse look. 'Isn't she's the one who told me to go here?' he thought.

"Aren't you..."

"Oh, Echizen-san. Am I too late?" A new voice arises behind him. He turns around to see who it is. He saw a petite girl with straight black hair and hazel eyes. He raised a brow. 'So she's the one who admires me?'

"Oh, I never thought you've to meet someone up here, Echizen-san. Guess, I should go now. See you around." Ryuuzaki Sakuno said leaving the two of them alone at the rooftop.

When she disappears, he pulled the bill of his cap down to hide his smirk and chuckles silently. Unfortunately, the girl behind him heard him chuckled.

"Is there's something's wrong, Echizen-san?" she asked.

He stopped chuckling and sighs.

"Nothing."

'Silly, Ryoma. Ryuuzaki isn't inlove with you! You're inlove with her!' he thought.

...

**Preview to ****the Next Chapter: **

Sakuno tries to control her vampiric feelings for Ryoma and fends off his advances to her. Ryoma decided to take a move towards Sakuno, trying to have a chance to confess his growing feelings for her. A new threat came to Seishun when some dead human bodies were found at the local park.

**Chapter 3: Seeking for the Impossible. **

..

(A/n: Sorry for the late update! I'm so sick lately and I haven't yet recovered completely. Please leave reviews! I wanna know what you think and what you could say about the story. n_n Please be informed that my writing style for ryosaku fics are usually in AU. I usually wrote Ryoma and Sakuno kinda OOC because I want to write about them in different point of views and perspective. Again please! Don't forget to leave reviews!

To my regular readers, I'll try to update my other fics . n_n

To ryosaku fans who want to join our new ryosaku online community, please visit:

http:/ ryosakufandom. webs. com (just erase the spaces between them) thanks!

Thank you for reading this fic. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. n_n

_++witchangeL


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vampiric AngeL **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclamer:** Tennis no Ojisama isn't mine. Takeshi Konomi-san owns it.

**Warning:** This story might contain scenes and dialogues not suitable for young readers. Story contains yaoi and lemony themes. Characters are OOCs. Sets on AU.

**Chapter 3: Seeking for the Impossible **

His silhouette can be seen at the dark hallway of the mansion as he walks silently towards Kunimitsu's room. His cerulean eyes shine with lust and bloodthirst under the moonlight. Shusuke carefully opened the door and came inside silently. He slowly pinned the door while looking at the darkest part of the room where the grand bed is located. After hearing the click from the doorknob, he slowly walks to the bed.

"What brings you here, Shusuke?" A stoic cold voice rises from the dark bed.

Shusuke flashed his sadistic smile. His cerulean eyes became bloody red and he bare his elongated fangs.

"Your blood, Mitsu. It's constantly summoning mine." Shusuke replied. He leaped towards the bed and pinned down Kunimitsu. His bloody red eyes met his serious brown eyes. Kunimitsu narrows his brows and look at him sternly. Shusuke grabbed both of Kunimitsu's wrists and pinned them above Kunimitsu's head.

"Shusuke." Kunimitsu whispered. "Don't tempt me. You're seducing me now." he continued.

Shusuke laughed at his remarks. He lifted his upper body and sat at Kunimitsu's private area. Kunimitsu groans as he felt the sudden pressure in his lower part.

"Now, tell me, Mitsu. Is this is not you want?" Shusuke asked with a sadistic tone in his voice. He retracted his fangs and suck randomly at Kunimitsu's neck using only his lips.

"Shusuke. Stop it." Kunimitsu said. "Sakuno will come here soon." he continued.

Shusuke stopped and then stares down directly at his brown eyes.

"Saa... but we haven't started yet." he said.

He smirked to Kunimitsu and flashes his fangs.

"Let's do this quickly. Now, feed on me." Shusuke said.

Kunimitsu's eyes turned red. In a swift motion he rose himself and grabbed a handful brown locks of Shusuke's hair.

"Impatient. Aren't you, Shusuke?" Kunimitsu said as his breath touches Shusuke's neck. He then flashes his fangs and sunk them to his waiting prey.

Shusuke's back arched as he felt the sudden pleasure within his body. Kunimitsu let go his neck and licks the traces of blood at his lower lip.

"It's my turn now." Shusuke said.

Shusuke kissed Kunimitsu in his lips and moved both of his hands to the buttons of Kunimitsu's night shirt. He slipped the first button free and heard him moan under his mouth.

He blew his cold breath into the hallow of his throat, slowly working the remaining buttons. Kunimitsu's hands find its way to Shusuke's neck and coils it with his arms. His arms tightened around his neck and then Shusuke felt his fingers in his hair. His hands... he wanted his hands in his skin.

Gently, he turned his face away and breathed softly. Kunimitsu gasped and then shuddered. Shusuke parted his unbuttoned shirt and slipped his hand inside laiding his palm lightly at his shoulder and let it slide to his bare chest. Without a warning he grabbed his neck and sunk his elongated fangs at his lower neck.

Kunimitsu moaned and whimpered. Shusuke let him go and chuckled.

"That's great, Mitsu." Shusuke said while wiping the blood on his lips.

Kunitmitsu buttoned his shirt and brushed his brown locks using his hand. He sighed and lay his head at the headboard of his bed. Shusuke rose a brow and twitched.

"What's bothering you?" Shusuke asked.

Kunimitsu frowned and closed his eyes.

"Sakuno haven't claimed her angel yet. She hadn't feed herself for more than two week now." Kunimitsu replied.

"Why?" Shusuke asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't want her to claim the boy for fear that she might kill her." he replied.

Shusuke stood up and walks toward the door leaving Kunimitsu in his bed.

"Where are you going?" Kunimitsu asked.

"I'm going to meet Kippei this night. You aren't jealous, aren't you,Kunimitsu?" Shusuke chuckled.

"No." Kunimitsu said coldly. Shusuke laughed.

"Class D vampires are attacking our area, Mitsu. They're praying the humans and leaving their bodies at different locations. Might need some help of Kippei's team." Shusuke explained before fading into darkness.

Ryoma stares at her back while she sternly pays attention to their classmate's question. She took a notebook from her schoolbag and then hands it to her classmate. Her eyes shifted to Ryoma's place meeting his amber eyes. She bowed her head and left the room leaving Ryoma wondering why she'd become so cold towards him. He never thought that his sudden confession to her two days ago might lead into this.

Two days ago...

Sakuno went to school too early that day. She looked around and sees that nobody seems at the area. She sighed to herself and walks toward the music room. Suddenly, she felt a pain in herself. Her mouth starts to water as she smelled a familiar scent within the room. She stopped at the front of the door and tried to stop the urge to attack her prey inside. She turned around and decided to leave the area to spare his life.

Surprisingly, the door opened revealing her prey.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma uttered.

"Ohayou, Echizen-san." Sakuno replied. "Ja ne. See you around, Echizen-san." Turning around and starts to walk away.

"Matte, Ryuzaki." Ryoma called.

Sakuno stopped at her tracks and looked up in him. Ryoma leans forward and kisses her forehead. Sakuno's eyes widened as she felt the cold lips touches her pale skin.

"Remember this, Ryuzaki..." Ryoma started to say. "I like you." he continued.

Sakuno stares at the blue sky above her. Her eyes narrowed and felt the soft breeze touches her pale skin. Her throat is getting drier and drier each day passed. She haven't feed for several days since she'd met her angel.

"Angel." Sakuno uttured.

She tried her best to make a gap between her and to her angel. She doesn't want to claim him as hers for she fears that she might kill him if her demonic side.

Lately, her angel confesses his growing feelings for her much to her dismay. But she repelled him. She decided to keep herself away from him to spare his life.

Her growing pain and hunger for blood rises though. As a vampire meets his or her angel, he must claim his blood to gain much power and save himself from eternal pain.

"Ryoma." she whispered to the air.

"Hey, Echizen!" Momoshiro cling his arm to his kouhai.

"Doushite, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Let's go home together." Momo said with a grin. Ryoma sighed and reluctantly follows his senpai.

"That Mamushi will surely pay for leaving us in our training for today." Momo said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Why did Kaidou-buchou left so early?" Ryoma asked while sipping a cold grape ponta in his hand.

Momo frowns and tugged the heavy black bag on his back.

"I saw him talking to Ryuzaki-chan this afternoon. I never thought they're associated to each other." Momo replied.

After hearing Sakuno's name mentioned by his senpai, Ryoma stopped on his feet and sents deadly glare to Momoshiro.

"Hey, relax. They're not going out on a date. She seems disturbed and uneasy." Momo said.

"Really?" Ryoma asked monotonously.

"Yeah. Hey, I heard she'd turned you down. Is it true?" Momo asked.

Ryoma raised a brow and continue to walk.

"No." he said. "She haven't said anything." he continued.

They reached the local park. It is almost dark and the weather seems not fine. The wind blew hard and the two of the trembled. Suddenly, they heard screams from the darkest part of the park. They run towards it and saw two highschool girls lying on the ground unconcious. They looked around and saw three dirty mans with elongated fangs. Ryoma gulped. These aren't humans. They're bloodsuckers who consume blood of the humans. They're vampire.

The three vampire attacked them. Momo manage to take his wodden katana from its case and hits a vampire approaching him.

"Ryoma! Run! Call for help!" Momo shouted. But Ryoma can't manage to run out of the place for he was thrown back into the ground by a vampire.

Another vampire attacked Momoshiro. Unluckily this time, the vampire broke his wodden katana and he fell hard on the ground.

Suddenly, a silver blade struck to the chest of vampire and it turned into ashes. Momoshiro's eyes widen as he sees Kaidou standing at his front.

"Mamushi." Momoshiro uttured.

Kaidou looked at Ryoma's place seeing two vampires approaching him. A dark silhouette rose from the dark tree of the park. It broke the neck of one of the vampires and it turned into ashes. The other vampire attacks Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes widen as he sees the approaching vampire coming to him. In a swift motion, a familiar figure formed in his front. It grabs the neck of the vampire and throws its body with her inhuman strenght. Ryoma looked up and sees the face of his saviour. A surprised look can be seen in his face.

"Ryuzaki." he called.

Seeing the vampire moved once again, Sakuno took out a long silver blade at her back and attack it. Ryoma stares at her. He could see her clearly inspite the fact that she's moving so fast. He could see how her eyes shine in bloody red color. Her fangs are prominent. Her pale skin sparkles at the moonlight. Sakuno manage to kill the vampire. She stares back at Ryoma who seems captivated by her unusual beauty.

"Vampire." Ryoma whispered but Sakuno heard it clearly.

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Kippei looked sternly to Ryoma and then shifted his gaze to Sakuno. Sakuno lowers her eyes as she felt the growing pain within her inevitable.

"I should kill you." Kippei declared to Ryoma.

Sakuno rose from her seat and protects her angel instantly.

**Chapter 4: The Vampire Slayers **

**A/n: Gomen ne! For the late updates of my stories. Please don't forget to leave reviews. n_n **

Two of my stories couldn't be seen at POT's category archives and i'm really disappointed. These are the two stories:

**Darkest Flower (RyoSaku)- Ryoma and Sakuno are twins. They're very close and do care to each other a lot. Everything seems fine. Not until Ryoma fell inlove with his twin sister. **

**She's my Girl:Mate of the Demon Prince (RyoSaku) **

**AU. He's a demon. A royal one. He despises human and half breeds a lot. She's a half-demon, half-priestess princess. A child of a royal blood demon and a powerful human priestess. Both races despise her for**** being a half blood. Can true love blooms between them? **

Please visit my profile page to read these stories.

**AGAIN PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS! :) **

~Sessrin Koshimae a.k.a WitchangeL

ps: please do visit this site if you're a ryosaku fan: http:/ ryosakufandom. webs. com (without the spaces in between). We're conducting a RyoSaku Fanfiction Writing contest there. Please join! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vampiric Angel **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** You can call a lawyer and sue me if ever I claimed that POT is mine which is absolutely not. I only own the plot of this story.

**Warning:** Grammatical errors are present. Story contains lemony and yaoi themes not suitable for some readers. If you believe that you shouldn't read this story for its themes, please disconnect from this page immediately.

**Note:** Set on AU. Subject for OOC. Be informed.

...

**Chapter 4: The Vampire Slayers **

...

He looked at her at the corner of his eyes while she sternly focus her attention to the lecture of their professor. He turned his gaze to his notes and narrowed his eyes. She just acts like there isn't something to worry about. He could still remember what happened last night at the park. No, it isn't an imagination. Her frigid, cold face could be seen clearly at his memories. Ryoma found himself dumbfounded after discovering that the girl he have eyeing for is a... hmm... a monster? No. For her look couldn't be compared to a monster. She is a blood sucker creature that sucks life fluids from her victims. She feed on humans like him. She's a vampire.

For that fact, it startled him. Well, actually he didn't believe in night creatures that could be seen at the horror movies and those are depicted by famous novels. But now, after seeing several vampires including the girl he likes, undoubtfully he believes on them. His feelings though aren't shaken by this. In fact, he still likes her. He didn't know why, but he feels an unbroken and strong attraction between them. Something's summoning him to go to her nearer. A strong bond between them. He decided to make a move to talk to her after their class. He just hope that she'll comply to his demand.

...

She stares back at him sternly and keep her face free from any emotion. She didn't want him to see her in pain. She knew that she haven't feed for almost two weeks and the pain inside of her becomes unbearable. Her brother told her that the only way to ease the pain is to claim the blood of her angel. She disagreed. She couldn't. She couldn't claim him for the fear that he might lost his life. Sakuno couldn't admit it but she's starting to have an affection for her human angel. But to not claim his blood might lead her to great torture and torment. She wouldn't die because of hunger but her whole body will surely undergo to great pain. She gulped as she felt the itchness and dryness burning through her throat.

"If you want to forget what happened last night, I am much more willing to erase your memories with it." she told him. He didn't respond but gave her a confused look but after awhile he chuckled back.

"Ne, Ryuzaki.." he called.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Let's go on a date. Saturday, 9am at the front of Tokyo Musuem." he replied.

She blinked on confusion. What? He's asking for a date? She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're absurd, Echizen-san. Aren't you afraid of me?" she asked.

Ryoma approached her. He stared down at her and touched her cheek with his one hand.

"You're soft... but to cold." he uttured.

She looked up at him meeting his amber eyes.

"That's because I'm a vampire." she whispered.

A faint smile passed through his lips.

"Your hair is too long." he stated. He heard her frowns at him and he chuckled back.

"I don't care whatever you are. I still like you... Sakuno." he whispered before pressing his lips to her cold lips. Her eyes widened as she felt their sudden contact. Thankfully, the kiss wasn't long. He parted his lips from hers before she could feel a trembling need for his blood.

He put his hands to his side pockets and walked away from her.

"I'm expecting you to come. Don't be late for our date, Sakuno." he said with a chuckle.

After Ryoma left, she touched her parted lips with her fingers.

"You're making our situation worst, Ryoma." she said.

...

Saturday finally came. He woke up that day too earlier which surprises his parents. Really, Ryoma isn't a morning person that's why they find it weird that he'd woke that day earlier than usual. He seems happy and active which make them confused. He took his shoes from the shoe rack and wore them.

"I'm going out!" he exclaimed.

"With your girlfriend?" his father asked jokingly. "A blond? Russet haired or raven haired." he added.

Ryoma chuckled. "Yes." he replied."She's a brunette one." he added before closing the door.

Nanjiro was surprised by his son's answer.

"Hey, Rinko dear. Did I heard our son right? He got a girlfriend and a brunette one?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's what I heard." he heard his wife replied.

They were both silent for a moment before Nanjiro broke it finally.

"Well then. We should meet his vampire girlfriend." he uttured.

...

He looked around but he couldn't see her anywhere. It's almost nine in the morning and she haven't arrive yet. She's coming or not? He impatiently taps his foot on the floor and looked for her on the crowd. Finally, his watch hit the exact nine o clock. He looked at it with disappointment and sighed mentally. So she isn't coming.

"I see. So you're here." a familiar voice rises beside him. He turned his head and saw her standing beside him. She's wearing a simple baby blue colored shirt and a pair of faded colored jeans.

"You're late." he said monotonously.

"Sorry. I overslept." she replied.

He glared at her.

"Liar." he said.

She laughed at his reaction which surprises him. Ryoma put a mental note that it is the first time he saw and hear her laugh.

"Gomen, Echizen-san. I'm already here before you came. I just watched you from afar." she grinned.

"Silly vampire." he stated before hitting her head using a rolled magazine on his hands. "Come. Let's go inside." he said then pulled her hand and took her with him.

She looked at their intertwined hands while he took her within the musuem.

"Unusual Human. Unpredictable Angel." she thought while looking at his back.

...

"Would you like to eat?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

She raised a brow at him and he smirked back.

"Just joking." he uttured.

She sighed and then left him behind. Suddenly, she stopped on her tracks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't move. Hold your breath. They're here." she replied sternly.

He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun has already set. The birds flew away disturbly at the far horizon. He looked back and saw that she'd already had the sword in her hands. She wielded it from its case and waited for the enemy to come.

"Come closer, Echizen-san." she said.

He obidiently walked to her side and heard a low growling sounds.

"Don't let yourself bitten by them." she said.

After she spoke, several vampires attacked them. She swiftly slashed his silver blade and some of them fell as ashes. Seeing, she couldn't defend her human angel, she threw her sword towards his direction.

"Ryoma! Use my sword!" she shouted and then breaks the neck of one of the vampires who attacked her. Ryoma caught her sword on time before a vampire could kill him. He stuck immediately the sword at the vampire.

"Damn it! There are too many vampires here." he exclaimed.

Suddenly, gunshots were heard from their area. One by one, the vampire turned into ashes. Ryoma turned around and lashed out the remaining vampires. Sakuno leaned herself to a tree enduring the extreme pain within her. Finally, the vampires were all killed. Ryoma saw Sakuno and tried to approch her but stopped when he heard a masculine voice near them.

"Don't go nearer at her, if you don't want to die." it warned.

He turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw three man and one woman standing over there.

"She's a vampire." the voice said again.

"I know. Who are you anyway?" Ryoma asked staring directly at the black haired man who seems to be the leader of the group.

"I'm Tachibana Kippei and we're the vampire slayers here in Tokyo." the man replied.

"Your girlfriend is a vampire and your life is in danger." The woman with short brown hair intercedes.

Kippei's eyes spotted the mark on Ryoma's wrist. He turned his gaze to the vampire woman who is in great pain.

"I see. So you're the angel of this vampire girl." Kippei said. "The reason why the vampire attacks had increased into a higher level." he added.

Ryoma stared back at him confusedly. He turned his eyes to Sakuno. He saw her closed her eyes as if she doesn't want to hear what Kippei's saying.

"You see the mark on your wrist? It is the same mark that the vampire girl has on her bandaged wrist. It is the symbol that your soul and blood affinity with her." Kippei explained.

"What do you mean I am her angel?" Ryoma asked.

"An angel is the eternal mate of some specified vampire. Angel's blood can make their Deus which is their vampire mate very powerful. A deus who didn't claimed the blood of his angel with suffer great pain and torment which your vampire girlfriend suffering with right now."

Ryoma take a look once again to the vampire woman. Her body slumpered awkwardly at the foot of the tree. Her eyes are bloody red in color and her fangs become prominent. He could see how she suffered to her pain.

Kippei looked sternly to Ryoma then shifted his gaze to Sakuno. Sakuno lowered her eyes as she felt the growing pain within her unevitable.

"I should kill you then." Kippei declared to Ryoma. He pointed his gun directly at Ryoma's head. Ryoma's eyes widened at his declaration.

Sakuno rose from her seat and protected her angel instantly. She stood at the front of her angel and bare her elongated fangs to Kippei.

"You wouldn't dare to touch or kill my angel, Kippei-san." Sakuno warned him.

"You know well that I couldn't kill you, Sakuno-san. But if you wouldn't claim your angel as soon as possible, we'll kill him before a large group of vampires attack Tokyo." Kippei replied.

Sakuno sent deathly glares at him with his bloody red eyes.

"Leave." she hissed.

"No." he replied with a firm voice.

"Kippei." a voice rose. They turned their heads and saw Shusuke materializes on the thin air.

"Shusuke." Kippei noted.

"Leave them alone. It seems that her angel is not the cause of the attacks." Shusuke said.

"Are you sure, Shusuke?" Kippei asked.

"Yes. Kunimitsu and Sadaharu are waiting for you at the mansion." Shusuke replied.

Kippei sighed and walked away from them. His team followed him afterwards.

"Do something. She's a mess." Kippei said before disappearing with his team.

Shusuke looked at Sakuno and offered his hand to her.

"Now, Saa-chan. Let's put some remedy to your hunger." he told her.

Sakuno straightened her back and walked towards him.

"Wait." Ryoma interceded.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. It is just our blood giving may not pleased you." Shusuke assured.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno then nodded back at him.

"Go home and take the sword with you, Echizen-san. I'll visit you later." Sakuno told him before disappearing with Shusuke into the thin air.

Ryoma looked up at the sky once more and wonders what type of life he's expecting now that he's affiliated with vampires.

...

"Let me in." she told him after knocking on his window.

He yawned and stretched his arms before opening his window. She came inside and looked around his messy room.

"Your room is to messy. How do you feel now?" she asked.

He went back to his bed and slumpered in to his pillows.

"Exhausted. I don't know why." he answered back.

"It's because you used my sword. It took its power from its wielder." she explained.

She turned her gaze at him and saw that he'd already fell asleep.

"Right. We'll talk about it tomorrow." she said.

She stared at him for a while before walking silently to the door of his room. She opened it and saw that his parents were standing outside of his room.

"So it is you, that is my son's girl, Sakuno-chan." Nanjiro said.

Sakuno bowed her head at them as a sign of respect.

"It's been a while, Nanjiro-san, Rinko-san." she replied.

...

A/n: Tina-chan requested to me to update this story so there, this is updated. Thank you very much for reading my story. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you.

~Sessrin Koshimae


	5. Chapter 5

xxxx

**The Vampiric Angel **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Warning:** Story might have scenes and themes not recommended for some readers. Please disconnect from this page if you think the contents aren't suitable for you.

xxxx

**Chapter 5: My Vampire Lady **

xxxx

My name is Echizen Ryoma and I'm an angel to the vampire I fell in love with. Her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno and she's the strangest girl I've ever met in my seventeen years of existence in this world. She has an angelic face and calm sweet voice. Her hair is incredibly long but magnificent. When I first met her, I knew that she isn't an ordinary girl. I could feel and sense it the way she looked at me. Several days had passed and I finally knew what she is. A vampire.

I didn't mind if she's a mortal girl or a vampire. The attraction between us is strong enough not to make me move away from her. Sometimes, I thought she needed me badly. I don't know how and why, but I love her.

She's dangerous and I knew that. Her bloody red eyes and elongated fangs keep on reminding me that she isn't like me. Her world isn't the same as mine. I am a mortal man who had discovered the world of the night creatures. The difference between us is undeniable. She could kill me and take my life instantly but I know she wouldn't let it to happen. The way she look at me, the way she protected me from the vampire slayers, those were enough to let me know that she do cares about me.

I woke up that morning after the night when the vampire slayers arrived. I saw my beautiful vampire seating near at my window. She seemed in her deep thought and haven't noticed that I already woke up. I sat on my bed and admires her. Her long wavy brown hair cascades in her back gorgeously. Her frigid face that is adorned by her two chocolate colored eyes shows no sign of emotion. I noticed that her dress isn't the same last night. Did she left me after I fell asleep?

"Ryuzaki." I called her and finally she noticed me. She looked at me and then approached me. She sat at the edge of my bed and I moved closer to her. I lifted my right hand to touch her face. She's cold but smooth. I saw her closed her eyes as if she's trying to feel my warmth agains her icy cold skin.

"Why do you want me, Ryoma?" she suddenly asked as I touched her cheeks. I smiled.

"Aishiteruze, Ryuzaki." I replied. I pulled her face closer to mine. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and snuggled to me. I cradled her into my arms and buried my face on her tresses.

"You're warm." she whispered to me. I almost laughed at her.

"I'm a human after all." I replied.

"Silly Human. You're a prey yet you fell inlove to the predator." She said. She buried her face to my shoulder and smelled my scent. I thought she was going to bit me but she didn't.

"Ryuzaki." I called. She lifted her face and looked at me. I pulled her closer and kissed her parted lips. It was cold, soft and sweet. She silently moan between our kisses. She pulled away and turned her gaze away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't know what you're doing. You're tempting me unknowingly." she replied. She pulled away from my embrace and went out of the bed. She stood near at the door and took her sword with her.

"You better get move. You're parents are waiting for us downstairs." she told me. Wait? Us? They already knew her? I thought.

I obeyed her words and went to my bathroom to fix myself. When I went back to my room I saw her staring at my trophies and medals on my previous tennis tournament. Yes, I play tennis but I decided not to join the tennis club in our school and instead join the kendo club.

"You play tennis before?" I heard her sweet voice asked.

"I do play tennis till now. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." she said with a smile.

I took her hand and intertwine it in mine. I saw her dark brown eyes softened and a smile in her lips. I almost gasped. She's beautiful in my eyes. How come a woman whose angelic beauty and has a sweet, gentle expression became a monster that feeds on humans like me? Should it be that vampires possess charmful and exquisite beauty? Dark Tricks are amazing then. They could create dazzling monsters that could enchant their preys. I wonder how many people had fallen in love with these creatures.

I led her downstairs and saw okaa-san preparing our breakfast. Oyaji as always reading his favorite perverted magazine on his favorite spot on the living room. They noticed our presence and smiled on us. We went to the dining table and sat across of it. Okaa-san sat beside Ryuzaki and shortly Oyaji joined us. I started to eat my meal while Okaa-san chats with Ryuzaki.

"When did you came back here in Japan, Sa-chan?" I heard my mother asked.

"Ten years ago, Rinko-san." I almost choked when she replied. I wonder how many years she lives as a vampire before I came to her life. Ten years ago, I was about seven years of age and still living in America. I haven't idea that vampires really exist in this world together with humans like us. They're above the foodchain. Humans and Animals are their prey. Too dangerous but I've got one and became my girl. I realized then that I don't know anything else about Ryuzaki aside from being my school mate and my vampire girlfriend. How come my parents knew her? Have they met before? As if like she read my thoughts, she turned her gaze to me and said...

"Yes, Ryoma. We did met before."

"That's unfair, Ryuzaki. You didn't told me you can hear my thoughts." I frowned.

She slightly giggled and smiled.

"Not all the time, Ryoma. Sometimes, I could only hear fragments of your mind. Especially when you're turning down your mind protection against me."

"What do you mean? I could block you from reading my thoughts?" I asked.

"Of course, everyone can do it but not all has a strong will to fend of my ability to read minds."

"So how come my parents knew you?"

My mother interceded and told me what happened twenty years before I was born. Ryuzaki had met her when she was still studying in America. Ryuzaki had saved her from a couple of vampires that haunted the downtown of Los Angeles. Oyaji had met her when he was younger. He was about ten years old when he met Ryuzaki here in Japan. Really, how old is Ryuzaki by now? She's older than my parents. Uncle Hiro, my Oyaji's older brother had became an angel of a vampire like me. The Vampire woman was said to be Ryuzaki's acquiantance. I couldn't understand. I haven't seen any marks on my Uncle's wrist when I met him a year ago and he's happily married to his wife. What had happened to him and to his vampire deus?

"Eliza made Hiro-san to kill her. She didn't claim his blood for the fear that she might kill him and became her fledgling. She couldn't take her mortality from him and gave him the eternal damnation bound to us vampires." Ryuzaki explained.

"Would you do that to me? I'm your destined angel, right?" I asked her bluntly.

"I finally understand Eliza's decision. If the time comes that I become too dangerous for you and to humans, you should have kill me." she said.

"I'll certainly not do the same mistake. I rather give you my blood and be a vampire than to kill you with my own hands."

She didn't say a word but I know she knew how serious I am when I said that.

"Stay here for awhile, Sa-chan." We heard Oyaji said cutting the dead silence between us. "It is sunny day today. I know you can fend off sun's effect on you but I think today isn't favorable for you." He continued.

"Thank you, Nanjiro-san. I believe I can't stay that long with the sun today. It might kill me." she replied.

Afterwards, we went back to my room and I closed the windows and let the curtain fell to cover it so the sunlight won't came inside. I saw her scanning the books in my bookshelves while I slumpered myself back on my bed. We heard a purring sound and saw Karupin leaped up to me. She smiled and approached us. She touched Karupin's head and it seemed my cat liked her. I took her other cold hand and placed it on my face.

"How old are you, Ryuzaki?" I asked in a monotonous tone. "I'm older than your great-great grandmother, Ryoma. I'm one hundred and fifty five years to be exact." she replied.

I was amazed. Wow. She's really that old.

"Mind if you could tell me, what are the myths against vampires?" I asked again.

She took out her hand from my face and touched my dark green lock. I saw her thought for awhile before answering my question.

"Wooden stakes, Crucifixes and holy water. They held nothing against us. We cannot be killed by any blade made by humans except for a blade made from silver and vampire's blood which my ginryu was made of. Bullets could neither kill us."

"So how should the vampires killed?" I asked again.

"Vampires couldn't stay strong against fire and sunlight. They're our greatest enemies. My Silver bladed sword and the Vampire slayer's silver bullets can also kill vampires."

"But I saw you kill them using your bear hands." I interceded.

"Breaking their necks and stabbing them with my hand covered with my own blood. My blood serves as a deadly poison to the lowest class of vampires."

"How come? You're both vampires anyway."

"My Dark gifts were given to me by one of the Ancient ones."

I noticed the sadness on her eyes. Her face expression became frigid.

"Tell me. What happened." I said.

She started to say what had happened. She was a human before like me. Her real name is Hanajima Kira. She was living with her mother named Ayana, and her older brother named, Keisuke. Their father had already died when she was younger and that left the three of them together. Her mother came from a rich family that's why they never had financial problems when her father died. Of course, he'd also left a large amount of money to them so it wasn't really a problem. They loved each other deeply. Her brother was greatly attached to their mother while she was loved well by both of them. It was perfect and they were happy but a great storm had ruined her life. A vampire eyed to her brother and made him a vampire. Keisuke had fled away from them leaving her with their mother. They were devastated. Eight years later, a group of vampires attacked their village. She and her mother went away during their assail to their mansion. She was kidnapped and torn away from her mother by an unknown vampire. Her mother was almost killed by the vampires but was saved in time by her vampire brother.

Ryuzaki found herself in a deserted tower. She told me that when she woke up, she was imprisoned in a chamber. Her throat was painfull dry. Her body aches and its pains are unbearable. She was awake and was very thirsty.

"I wanted to drink something. Something like wine that could quench my thirst. I opened my eyes and knew it was early evening. Through the wide heavily barred window of the tower, I saw hills and houses, blanketed with snow, and the tiny collections of the rooftops from the far away city." Ryuzaki said in a hypnotic tone. She was aghast and I knew she is though she couldn't admit.

She continued her story.

"Never had I know that I would suffer the thirst like that. My whole body thirsted and I was so weak I couldn't even move. I remembered my mother. How was she and where she is? I don't know.

I looked again to the faraway city and saw it vanishing in the black sky, leaving some traces of light behind it. I tried to stand up but I fell on my knees in an instant. What had happened to me? Why's my strenght deserting from my body. Then my eyes moved slowly over the dusky corners of the chamber, I saw him there. He was leaning upon the frame of the window. He wore his black hooded cape elegantly and his red shining eyes set upon me.

He seemed limp and lifeless, yet his handsome face was as animated as it had been when he took me away from my mother. His dark eyes glimmered slightly, his nose long and thin and the mouth has an evilly smile. There were the fang teeth that touching his colorless lip. His hair, a gleaming mass of silver cascading beautifully over his shoulders and his arms. He was the most beautiful creature I've seen in my existence in this world."

"More handsome and manlier than me?" I sarcastically asked.

"Yes, Ryoma. His beauty was superbly magnificent." she replied and I almost scowled in annoyance. I let her continue her words.

"I think I heard him laughed. I was beyond terror. I couldn't even scream. I tried to gather my senses and make my body move as his limbs found animation all at once. He advanced on me. I didn't cry out. I gave a low roar of terror and scrambled up but then tripped on my own foot. I tried to rise again and run away from him as fast as I could.

But he caught me with his long white fingers that were too powerful. I pleaded for my own life and cried for help but I knew no one could help me from that beautiful monster. His handsome face loomed over me, his lips were pressed agains my wet cheeks. He chuckled and then laughed in a low light hearted laugh that seemed endless. I struggled, pushing him away, pleading with him again and again with my stammering voice. He clapped one of his hands over my mouth.

"Hush. Don't cry anymore, my daughter or I'll send and threw your limp body from here down to the wolves below this tower." He said to me. "Hmmm? Answer me my queen. Hmmm?"

I nodded and he loosened his grip to me. His voice had a calming effect in my whole body. He sounded like he's capable of reasons when he spoke. He seemed almost sophisticated to me.

He lifted his hands and stroked my head as I cringed in his touch.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, "I love you." He seemed in a daze as he looked at me. His breath had a smell like freshness of the morning dew. The smell of the forest was coming from his clothes.

I didn't dare to move. I stared at his garments. A slightly ruined white polo shirt and a pair of black trousers. It was simple yet he look exquisite in my eyes.

"You're perfect, my Kira, my Queen." he said to me, his mouth slightly opened so that again I saw his white fangs and beautiful set of white teeth he possessed.

I shuddered and felt myself dropping to the ground. But he picked me up easily with one arm and laid me down gently on the bed that I haven't noticed before. I was praying fierce mentally. I was so afraid. He wasn't a living thing. He was a monster. A beautiful and charming one. A vampire was what he was. A blood sucking monster that feeds on humans.

He looked like a human but he didn't moved like one. It filled me with fears yet he fascinated me. I had to admit he fascinated me. But I was in danger to allow such strange fascination to overcome me. He laughed again, his knees wide apart, his fingers resting on my cheek as he hovered above me.

"Lovely one. You too will obtain a splendid, magnificent beauty like mine when the night is over." he whispered to me. "You're perfect, my Kira, my beautiful young one, more beautiful even with simplicity."

The long white hand played with my brown tresses once again, lifting it and letting them drop as he sighed.

"Don't weep, my Queen." he said. "You're chosen, and the human's fortune will be nothing when this night is over."

He kissed me and once again pulled me to himself. I fought him harder but he was that powerful. He only smiled unto me. He opened his mouth and his lower lip contracted. I saw his fangs. He drew closer and his fangs went through my flesh. I felt my face started to flush in red. I heard myself moaned in a bizarre pleasure as he claimed my blood. I was in ectasy and it was absolutely fathomless and irresistable. I was crying once again because of pleasure.

He was no longer holding me and I saw him sat beside me. The cold air was moving gently in the room. I felt my tears on my face and I was consumed again with thirst. He looked down on me. I tried to move at him. I was craving. My whole body was thirsty and then he said I was dying. I begged again once more. My thirst was unbearable and alas, the final horror, death is forthcoming to me.

"But of course, I couldn't let my Queen died." I heard him say. He took me from the bed and cradled me in his arms. He drew me to him and I felt his coldness eminating from his body. He seemed not to be filled with my own blood but with love for me. I felt my head turn aside, my body a heavy and damp thing which I couldn't control. What will he do unto me? Am I going to be a vampire like him? I asked myself.

His cold lips touched me. His cold, sweet breath on my neck. He lifted my face and holds me with his left hand. He lifted his right hand and punctured his own throat with his nails. My body shivered in terror but he pressed my face to his wound and said: "Drink, my Queen."

His blood that was flowing out of the wound touched my dry lips. The thrist seemed to hiss. I licked his blood and another great pleasure sensation caught me. My mouth opened and locked itself to the wound. Blood. His sweet blood quenched and dissolve my thirst. It was my craving that kept me clinging at him. I pressed my mouth harder at his neck. I felt the blood coursing down on my throat. His head against me and I felt his tight enclosure of his arms. I was against him and I knew his body. I could hear his breath in gasps yet he didn't make me stop.

"I love you, my Kira. You're always what I wanted and you've given it to me." he whispered to my ear.

Suddenly, I felt his gentle loving hands caressing my shoulder and he forced me backwards. He pulled me to my feet and still held me in his arms. He brought me to the window and I looked outside. I felt the blood within me pulsed in all my veins. My eyesight had been sharper and clearer. My senses was extremely improved I couldn't even believe it.

I turned and saw him white and blood red tears stained his eyes and cheeks. He reached out to me as if he was in pain. I gathered him to my chest. I felt a love for him as I had never known before. A kind of love not the same I shared with my mother and my brother.

"Don't you see? You've also taken the Dark Gift from me. You're no different from me and from your brother from now on, my Kira. We are the Children of Darkness." he told me as I touched his silvery white hair.

I kissed his eyelids and he smiled back on me. He pushed himself closer to me and nuzzled my neck.

Ryuzaki stopped and closed her eyes. I felt a pang of anger and jealousy from her story. This creator of hers had laid a hand on my beautiful girlfriend. I couldn't blame him. She must be very attractive when she was still a human.

"This vampire you're saying. He is..." I said but she cutted my words.

"My Creator, my master, my lover, my first love. His name is Clarence. A french vampire." Ryuzaki said.

I haven't said another word. Jealousy rises and I just couldn't admit that this Clarence had won the heart of my girl.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. When the vampire slayers started to hunt as down he saved me and brought me outside Japan. I haven't seen him for a hundred year."

"Your mother and your brother?" I tried to change the topic to ease my irritation.

"When Clarence accompanied me to our mansion, I saw her nearly dying from severe injury and blood loss. Onii-chan was there beside her and I knew Clarence told me the truth when he told me that my brother was already a vampire before he made me. He watched her dying on her death bed. We saw her stretched her arms toward his and touched his stoic cold face.

"My Children. What happened to the both of you? I'm happy that both of you are alive." she said between her gasp. My brother stood from his seat and move closer to our mother. He looked at me sternly.

I'll turn mother. She'll be like us. I couldn't let her die. I love her.

I heard his thoughts and I was surprised. We left him with mother and he turned her like us. She became his first child. Our mother, she become his. She became his lover."

"But she was your mother for heaven's sake!" I blurted out.

"Yes, she was. But after she died as a mortal human. She became my brother's child. And Ryoma, in Vampire world, incest and homosexuality relationship aren't a big deal."

"Let's stop about this talk. It might lead me into insanity." I smirked and she smiled. I pulled her closer to me and she laid in the bed beside me.

************ A/n: Kya! Sorry for the late update! Gomen ne! I decided to rewrite all my stories so I couldn't update much sooner. Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting my stories. Kindly please! Please! Plleeeeaaaasssse! Leave a loooonnggg review or a short comment will do. I don't know when will I update but I'll try my best to make my stories better.

My Grammar still sucks don't you think? *lols*

Love lots,

Sessrin Koshimae


End file.
